


1х06: Не рожденный (Unborn)

by Die_Melodie



Series: Зеро-Один на страже времени (Room Zero-One) - Сезон 1 [6]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Angst and Humor, Christmas, F/M, Family, Gen, LGBTQ Character, Science Fiction, Series, Time Travel
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-06
Updated: 2015-02-06
Packaged: 2018-03-10 19:05:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,257
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3300365
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Die_Melodie/pseuds/Die_Melodie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Две семьи, две ссоры, две развязки. Или нет?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1х06: Не рожденный (Unborn)

Утро было настолько ранним, что улицы почти пустовали. Прохладный ветер вздымал юбки и трепал волосы одиноких прохожих, но женщина, уверенно шагавшая по Оксфорд-стрит, казалось, была неуязвима для стихий. Ее густые черные волосы были уложены в прическу, из которой не выбивалось ни единого волоска, легкий плащ развевался так элегантно, будто действительно создан был для того, чтобы развеваться вслед за своей хозяйкой, и даже глаза не слезились от ветра.  
Мальчик-подросток, шедший по левую руку от нее, щурился и то и дело отбрасывал с лица длинные спутанные волосы. Звякали цепи на узких джинсах, шаркали по асфальту пыльные кеды. Футболка с черепом на груди явно видала и лучшие дни. Странная пара, но они походили друг на друга, как могут быть похожи только мать и сын.  
\- После этого ты пойдешь к парикмахеру, - сказала женщина.  
\- Не пойду.  
\- Джозеф, пожалуйста, не перечь мне. Сегодня вечером ты должен выглядеть как приличный человек, а не как, – она поджала тонкие, подкрашенные светлой помадой губы, - малолетний правонарушитель.  
Мальчик упрямо задрал подбородок, но не сказал ни слова.  
\- Когда Марта представит тебе свою дочь, удержись от комментариев, – женщина бросила на него быстрый взгляд, чтобы убедиться, что мальчик слушает. – Ты понимаешь, какие комментарии я имею в виду.  
\- "Извини, но я гей?" – мальчик пнул ногой подвернувшийся камешек. – Ты даже сказать этого не можешь.  
\- Видит бог, ты говоришь это достаточно часто для нас обоих, - резко сказала женщина. Потом ее голос немного смягчился. – Тебе всего четырнадцать, не спеши с громкими заявлениями. Дочь Марты – прекрасная...  
\- Когда тебе было четырнадцать, ты встретила папу и сразу решила, что выйдешь за него замуж, - перебил мальчик.  
\- Это разные вещи.  
\- Не вижу, чем они отличаются.  
Их обогнала молодая пара с объемными пакетами покупок в руках. Женщина подождала, пока они окажутся на достаточном расстоянии, и лишь после этого сказала:  
\- В твоем возрасте естественно задавать себе определенные вопросы, это не делает тебя... гомосексуалистом.  
\- Да, - мальчик скрестил худые руки на груди. – _Гомосексуалистом_ меня делает то, что я целуюсь с парнями.  
Он отвернулся от матери, чье лицо на мгновение вспыхнуло краской, и ускорил шаг.  
\- Послушай... – начала она.  
Мальчик перебил, повышая голос:  
\- Я не так одеваюсь, не так себя веду, и вообще я не тот сын, которого вы хотели. Жаль, что нельзя меня сдать обратно по чеку, да?  
Прохожие начинали оборачиваться.  
\- Пожалуйста, не говори ерунды.  
\- И еще я говорю ерунду! Например, "я гей".  
\- Не так громко, Джозеф...  
\- Почему, тебе за меня стыдно? – он опередил ее и развернулся, так что ей пришлось остановиться. Теперь они были лицом к лицу. – Тебе, наверное, хотелось бы, чтобы я никогда не рождался?  
Ее глаза расширились. Она открыла рот.  
Мальчик сделал шаг назад.  
Что-то сдвинулось. На мгновение его окружили размытые, нечеткие фигуры, которые со следующим вдохом обрели очертания, как будто две фотографии одного и того же места наложили друг на друга. Внезапно вокруг было полно людей. Кто-то вскрикнул, но первым, что отпечаталось в его сознании, был холод.

***

Черт возьми, на улице было холодно. Дэниел поежился и запахнул плотнее полы пальто.  
\- Да ладно тебе, - сказал Джо. – Температура выше нуля. Ты что, зимы никогда не видел?  
\- Ты же знаешь, откуда я родом, - он натянул перчатки. Так-то лучше. – Бывало, выгляну в окно – а там настоящая зимняя сказка. Кактусы, песок...  
К счастью, метро выходило прямо на череду магазинов. Что в Лондоне было устроено правильно, так это торговые зоны. (По словам Джо, в Лондоне абсолютно все было правильно, но Дэниел с этим соглашаться не спешил. Как минимум, погода оставляла желать лучшего).  
Дэниел окинул взглядом ряды магазинов с красочными новогодними витринами и толпы спешащих куда-то людей. Очевидно, не ему единственному пришла в голову идея позаботиться о подарках для семьи заранее. Вздохнув, почти наугад он ткнул пальцем в витрину, на которой красовался огромный британский флаг: этот магазин похож был на место, где можно было обзавестись дурацкими сувенирами. Чем нелепее, тем лучше.  
\- Туда.  
Полчаса спустя он был обладателем чайника в форме красной телефонной будки, носков с картой лондонского метро и двух футболок с надписью "Мой брат был в Лондоне и все, что он мне привез – эта тупая футболка". Одинаковых. Подарка для Кэролайн среди всего этого не нашлось, но он и не надеялся подобрать что-то в магазине сувениров.  
– Купи ей духи, - предложил Джо. – Или нижнее белье. Ну, или на худой конец всегда есть плюшевые медведи в форме королевских гвардейцев.  
\- Да, отличная идея, - сказал Дэниел. – Духи.  
И они еще полчаса под мокрым снегом шагали до торгового центра, где находился какой-то элитный парфюмерный бутик, чтобы потратить кучу денег на духи "с традиционно английскими нотками чая Эрл Грей". На какие только жертвы он не готов был идти ради любви.  
По дороге обратно Джо затащил его в какой-то магазин, где при одном взгляде на ценники пропадало желание трогать, смотреть и дышать на товары.  
\- Мне нужен подарок для Лауры, - сказал он, бесцеремонно разворачивая шарфик, стоивший больше, чем все содержимое пакетов в руках Дэниела, включая и духи.  
\- И часто ты ходишь по таким магазинам? – поинтересовался Дэниел, невольно озираясь в поисках охранников, у которых, должно быть, уже чесались руки вежливо их выпроводить на улицу.  
\- Каждый раз, когда хочу почувствовать себя элитой общества. О, смотри-ка, эта шапка должна быть тебе к лицу...  
\- Пожалуйста, не надо, - он сделал шаг назад. – Я не хочу окончить жизнь в долговой яме из-за того, что оставил на ней отпечатки пальцев.  
\- Это шерсть, - серьезно сказал Джо. – Тут не останется отпечатков.  
Но он отбросил шапку вместе с шарфом назад на прилавок, даже не удосужившись свернуть, и прошествовал к выходу мимо охранников, кивнув им, как старым знакомым. Когда Дэниел нагнал его уже за дверью, Джо глянул на него искоса и сказал:  
\- Ну а теперь, когда мы знаем, какие цвета в моде, через дорогу можно купить примерно то же самое, но на порядок дешевле.  
Дэниел рассмеялся. Но одна мысль по-прежнему не давала ему покоя, и, прищурившись против резкого ветра, он спросил:  
\- Так ты точно не возражаешь, если я полечу домой на праздники?  
\- За четыре часа, которые прошли с тех пор, как ты в последний раз спрашивал, я не передумал. Это не проблема, Флетчер. Тут остается еще куча людей.  
Вопрос того, кто будет дежурить на праздники, решался путем вытягивания бумажек из шляпы. Дэниел вытянул Новый Год и два дня перед этим, Агнета – Рождество, но тут Джо великодушно заявил, что возьмет всю неделю, а остальные могут с ним расплатиться услугами сексуального характера. Дэниел тут же купил билет на самолет, но все равно неловко себя чувствовал.  
\- Все нормально, тебе есть с кем провести праздники.  
В конце явственно слышалось: "А мне не с кем". Дэниел не знал, что за проблемы у Джо с семьей, но о родителях он никогда не упоминал. Либо они умерли, либо по какой-то причине порвали все отношения с сыном. В его воображении мелькнули чемоданы, выброшенные на улицу, и выжженное пятно на фамильном древе (пожалуй, Дэниел слишком часто смотрел "Гарри Поттера").  
\- Слушай, - сказал он и переложил все покупки в одну руку, чтобы второй рукой не без усилий вытащить из кармана джинсов телефон. Джо бросил на него любопытный взгляд, но не сделал попытки помочь. – Подожди, сейчас...  
Он набрал сообщение и нажал на "Отправить". Несколько секунд спустя раздался звук вибрации, и Джо вопросительно приподнял брови.  
\- Это мой адрес, - пояснил Дэниел. – Если станет скучно, или... Или просто так. Настоящее американское Рождество, аутентичные впечатления, и так далее.  
Может, это и было самонадеянно с его стороны – вести себя так, будто они были лучшими друзьями – но если Джо был готов тратить свое свободное время на то, чтобы таскаться с ним по магазинам, Дэниел мог по крайней мере предложить что-то в ответ.  
\- Тебе ведь даже не нужно тратиться на билет, - добавил он и понадеялся, что это прозвучало не как попытка уговорить.  
\- Спасибо, - медленно сказал Джо. – Но кто-то должен здесь оставаться. Но спасибо, Дэн.  
И действительно, странно было ожидать иного ответа.  
\- Да не за что, - сказал Дэниел, отворачиваясь. – Пойдем дальше, я уже замерзаю.

***

Мальчик ущипнул себя за руку и не проснулся. Августовское утро действительно сменилось потемками, мороз действительно пронзал до костей. Вокруг было достаточно много людей, и все они смотрели на него так, будто он только что свалился с луны – впрочем, примерно так он себя и чувствовал.  
\- Какого черта? – сказал он вслух.  
\- О, господи! – в тон ему сказала женщина, лицом к лицу с которой он оказался. Это совершенно определенно была не его мать, хотя бы потому, что его мать скорее умерла бы, чем надела бесформенный черный пуховик.  
\- Мама, откуда дядя взялся? – спросил сзади тоненький голосок.  
\- Тссс!  
Где-то рядом послышался звон бьющегося стекла и кто-то ойкнул, но внимание прохожих все равно было приковано к нему. Новые люди начинали останавливаться рядом.  
\- Что происходит? – спросил мальчик, переводя взгляд с одного незнакомого лица на другое. Его начинала бить дрожь. – Где я?  
Никакого ответа. Потом какой-то мужчина, нетвердо стоящий на ногах и, должно быть, по этой причине выглядящий наименее шокированным, подал голос:  
\- В Лондоне, чувак. Оксфорд, мать ее, стрит. А на что это похоже?  
\- На замороженный ад, – выдавил он и обхватил себя руками. От холода уже зуб на зуб не попадал.  
\- Мама, дядя сказал "ад"...  
\- Тссс!  
\- Кто-нибудь, позовите полицию...  
Кто-то остановился рядом и набросил ему на плечи теплую куртку.  
\- Нет необходимости звать полицию, - твердо сказал мужской голос, потом добавил, обращаясь к мальчику: - Все хорошо. Пойдем с нами.

 

***

Елка, стоявшая в гостиной, могла бы представлять Соединенные Штаты на всемирном конкурсе красоты среди елок и, возможно, выиграть. Это было дерево из тех, которые фигурируют в рождественских фильмах: в потолок высотой, без единого просвета между густыми ветвями, поблескивающее огоньками и увенчанное сияющей звездой. Сразу понятно было, что семья, собиравшаяся вокруг такой елки, являла собой пример сплоченности и настоящих американских ценностей.  
\- Мама! – воскликнула Стефани, красная до корней волос. – Перестань!  
\- О, я не должна была этого говорить? – мама приложила руку ко рту в притворном смущении, но ее глаза поблескивали весельем.  
Она всегда так делала: какого бы бойфренда Стеф не приводила домой, мама вставляла в разговор что-то вроде "а это платье я надену на вашу свадьбу" или "вы уже решили, как назовете первого ребенка?" Может быть, поэтому ни один из бойфрендов не наносил им второго визита. Мама говорила, что таким образом отсеивает тех, кто несерьезен, Стефани злилась и иногда даже плакала. Дэниел действительно не понимал, что заставляло ее продолжать знакомить своих парней с родителями.  
\- Нет, мне кажется, медовый месяц лучше провести в Европе, - невозмутимо сказал бойфренд номер восемь. – Еще индейки, Диана?  
\- Что? – младшая сестра Дэниела подняла взгляд от своих коленок под столом. – Да, спасибо.  
\- Диана, отложи телефон в сторону, - велел отец.  
\- Мне нужно поздравить друзей.  
\- Поздравишь завтра.  
\- Это невежливо!  
\- Невежливо сидеть за столом с семьей, уставившись в телефон...  
С тех пор, как Дэниел в последний раз их видел, ничего не изменилось – разве что у Дианы появилась синяя прядь в волосах. Препирались они точно по-прежнему. По крайней мере, его пока никто не трогал, но ужин только недавно начался, так что особых иллюзий он не питал.  
\- Дэнни, - словно прочитав мысли, мама обратила свой взгляд на него. – Я тут встретила как-то раз Макса, помнишь его? Вы дружили в школе.  
Салфетка возле его тарелки была сложена в форме лебедя. Это было что-то новенькое. Интересно, кто из них занялся оригами?  
\- Да. А что?  
\- Даже не узнала его сразу: он так похорошел...  
\- Макс всегда был красивым парнем, - вмешалась Стефани. – Да, Дэн?  
А вот и Стеф, в своем репертуаре. Дэниел аккуратно расправил салфетку на столе.  
\- Наверное.  
\- А я всегда говорила, что этот мальчик отыщет свой путь в жизни. Такой молодец: служит стране, которая для него даже не родная...  
Вообще-то Макс родился и вырос в Техасе, но легче было не возражать. Мамины монологи заканчивались быстрее, если никто не вставлял замечаний.  
\- Кстати, - жизнерадостно вставила Стефани. – Как там Англия?  
И, словно по повороту невидимого рычага, внимание всех присутствующих разом переключилось на Дэна. Даже мама замолкла. Подавив желание вспомнить детство и пнуть сестру в коленку под столом, он пожал плечами.  
\- Холодно, противно... Когда я улетал, шел дождь. Но красиво.  
\- А работа как?  
\- Все хорошо, все по-прежнему.  
\- А кем ты работаешь? – спросил бойфренд номер восемь с вежливым интересом.  
\- Системный администратор.  
\- В исторической организации, - закончила Стефани. – Как вы называетесь, кстати?  
\- "Making history", - но вопросов становилось слишком много, поэтому Дэниел огляделся в поисках подходящей темы для перевода разговора и нашел ее на другом конце стола. – Мам, можно мне вон того салата? Что в нем, кстати?  
Как ни странно, это сработало. Мама принялась пересказывать рецепт, номер восемь – глубокомысленно кивать, отец, судя по отрешенному выражению лица, погрузился в транс, а Диана, воспользовавшись этим, вновь уткнулась в телефон. Только Стефани продолжала многозначительно на него смотреть поверх бокала с вином, но Дэниел сделал вид, что не замечает.  
После ужина Стефани заявила, что они вымоют посуду, и утащила Дэниела на кухню, ухватив за рукав. Выражение ее лица давало понять, что мытьем посуды все не ограничится.  
\- Слушай, - резко сказала она. Потом замолчала, открыла кран с водой и понизила голос. – У тебя в Лондоне кто-то есть?  
От неожиданности Дэниел едва не рассмеялся.  
\- Конечно, Стеф: жена и трое детей.  
\- Я серьезно! – прошипела она. – У тебя на лбу написано, что ты в чем-то провинился.  
Черт бы побрал Стефани и ее проницательность. Или он не умел изображать невозмутимость настолько хорошо, как ему хотелось думать.  
\- Я должен был работать на праздники, - сказал Дэниел, хватаясь за первое объяснение, в котором была доля правды, - но сотрудник согласился взять себе мои дежурства. Теперь я думаю, что все-таки не стоило это на него навешивать, только и всего.  
\- Какая-то никому не известная организация не хотела отпустить тебя домой на неделю?  
\- Маленький штат.  
Стефани замолчала. Дэниел отвернулся, взял из стопки грязных тарелок верхнюю и плеснул моющего средства на губку. Он всегда любил мыть посуду: это успокаивало нервы. Сродни медитации.  
\- Ты ничего нам не рассказываешь о работе, сразу замыкаешься и делаешь виноватое лицо. Не знаю, что и думать.  
\- Что я танцую стриптиз в ночном клубе? Работаю на спецслужбы? Живу на шее у престарелой любовницы? – он рассмеялся, тарелка едва не выскользнула из рук. – Неожиданный поворот: это сама королева! Как тебе? Более интересно, чем нудная работа за компьютером?  
\- Нудной работы за компьютером хватает и здесь, - сказала Стефани. – Но ты там. Почему?  
\- Мы ведь все это уже обсудили, когда я уезжал.  
\- Ты и тогда вел себя примерно так же. Почему ты все время защищаешься?  
\- А почему ты все время нападаешь?  
Звонок телефона, который Дэниел оставил на кухонном столе, перебил то, что Стефани собиралась сказать в ответ. Не без облегчения он потянулся за посудным полотенцем, чтобы вытереть руки, и не нашел его на привычном месте.  
\- Где?..  
\- Стой, - Стефани бесцеремонно схватила телефон и бросила взгляд на экран. - Кто такая Лаура?  
Она сказала это таким тоном, будто никакие Лауры не имели права ему звонить, и со звуком бегущей из крана воды чаша терпения наконец переполнилась.  
\- Моя жена из Лондона, - огрызнулся Дэниел, быстро вытер руку прямо о штаны и, выхватив телефон, отвернулся к окну. – Алло? Да, _дорогая_ , и тебя с Рождеством...  
В гостиной кто-то на всю громкость включил новогоднюю музыку.

***

\- Куда мы идем? – спросил мальчик, оглядываясь по сторонам. Он уже относительно согрелся, но по-прежнему ничего не понимал. Если это и была Оксфорд-стрит, то выглядела она очень странно, и люди, попадавшиеся навстречу, были одеты тоже странно. Как будто они внезапно оказались в параллельной реальности.  
\- Домой.  
Однако они остановились в тени первой же арки, и мужчина, отдавший ему куртку, сказал своей спутнице:  
\- Стирай все. Две минуты, радиус – пятьдесят метров вокруг эпицентра.  
\- Это немало, - заметила та, но ее пальцы уже летали над каким-то прибором, отдаленно похожим на "Тетрис".  
\- Надо рисковать, - сказал мужчина.  
Кивнув, женщина нажала несколько кнопок.  
\- Готово.  
\- А теперь, - мужчина положил руку на плечо мальчику. – Мы возвращаемся.  
И вокруг опять резко посветлело, как в ускоренной киносъемке. Ветер стал теплым, моргнула неоновым огоньком вывеска магазина напротив, которой не было еще минуту назад.  
\- Слава богу, хотя бы на этой стороне без свидетелей, - себе под нос сказала женщина.  
\- А что происходит? – спросил мальчик, сбрасывая не нужную больше куртку и протягивая ее мужчине.  
\- Небольшое спонтанное путешествие во времени, - ответил тот.  
Мальчик задумался на мгновение, потом кивнул. В свете всего произошедшего его способность удивляться слегка притупилась.  
\- И куда я попал?  
\- В тысяча девятьсот восемьдесят четвертый.  
\- О. Круто.  
Хотя в голове у него все же промелькнула немного разочарованная мысль о том, что восемьдесят четвертый был не таким уж и отдаленным прошлым. Это почти и не считалось за путешествие во времени. Другое дело, если бы там были тиранозавры... Кстати, о тиранозаврах.  
\- Моя мать была где-то здесь.  
\- Мы сейчас вернем тебя к ней, - пообещал мужчина, - совсем чуть-чуть подкорректируем ей память, и она будет думать, что ты все это время был рядом.  
\- Хорошо, - сказал мальчик без особого вдохновения. – Давайте ее найдем.  
Но это им не удалось. Женщина как сквозь землю провалилась за те несколько минут, что сына не было рядом.  
\- Она ушла, - мрачно констатировал он и пнул изо всех сил плитку бордюра. – Так я и думал! Ей до меня нет дела.  
\- Сомневаюсь, что мать может просто взять и уйти куда-то после того, как у нее на глазах исчез ребенок, - сказал мужчина. – У тебя есть сотовый? Позвони ей.  
\- Вы ее просто не знаете, - пробормотал мальчик, но послушно извлек из кармана телефон-"раскладушку". Выбрав нужный номер, он прижал телефон к уху и закрыл ладонью другое ухо от ветра. Длинный гудок, еще один...  
\- Что?  
Голос на другом конце провода был заспанным и определенно принадлежал мужчине.  
\- Извините, неправильно соединили... – мальчик положил трубку, перенабрал номер.  
\- Какого черта, парень? – сказал все тот же голос.  
Мальчик моргнул и на всякий случай спросил:  
\- Это не номер Марии Лафайет?  
\- Я что, похож на Марию?  
Короткие гудки. Он опустил телефон и недоуменно посмотрел на мужчину, который снял очки и потер переносицу костяшками пальцев.  
\- Вы это слышали?  
\- Частично.  
Он не спешил ничего добавлять, и мальчик перевел взгляд на женщину.  
\- Все хорошо, - твердо сказала та. – Давай просто нанесем ей визит. Где ты живешь?  
Мальчик назвал адрес в Мэйфере. Кивнув, женщина ступила на проезжую часть, вытягивая руку.  
\- Такси!

***

\- Ты серьезно? – Кэролайн покрутила в руках флакончик духов. – Запах чая и огурца. Ммм, именно то, что я люблю.  
\- Сначала попробуй, - с улыбкой сказал Дэниел, присаживаясь на край кровати.  
Из его комнаты утащили все, что только могли – остались кровать, тумбочка, письменный стол без стула, системный блок без монитора и один шкаф. Даже плакаты с супергероями теперь украшали комнату Дианы, оставив за собой лишь прямоугольные фрагменты не выцветших обоев. Ну что же, кому-то все это было нужнее.  
Осторожно сморщив нос, Кэролайн сняла колпачок с флакона и принюхалась с таким видом, будто держала в руках пробирку на уроке химии.  
\- Допустим, - сказала она и брызнула духами на запястье. – Ладно, признаю, не так уж и плохо.  
\- Неблагодарная, - тепло сказал Дэниел. – Иди сюда.  
Кэролайн села рядом с ним, подтянув под себя одну ногу. Дэниел протянул руку и прикоснулся к непослушной пряди волос, вечно падавшей ей на глаза, чтобы аккуратно убрать ее за ухо.  
\- Стой, - сказала Кэролайн. – Дэн.  
Он замер – рука в воздухе, сердце в пятках. Кэролайн смотрела ему в глаза, и это был тот самый взгляд, который говорил, что она Приняла Решение, а любое решение, сопровождавшееся таким тоном, не несло в себе ничего хорошего.  
\- Дэн, - повторила она. – Зачем нам это все?  
Черт. Дэниел опустил руку.  
\- Что ты имеешь в виду?  
\- Что мы друг друга не любим, - она повысила голос, когда он попытался возразить. – Не так, как притворяемся. Ты можешь посмотреть мне в глаза и сказать, что ты от меня без ума?  
Дэниел не понимал, что на нее внезапно нашло. Да, им было далеко до Ромео и Джульетты, но чем те закончили? Они с Кэролайн подходили друг другу, а любить можно было по-разному.  
\- Быть друг от друга без ума не обязательно.  
\- Не обязательно жить в одном городе, не обязательно часто видеться... Что тогда остается, что вообще держит нас вместе – возможность раз в полгода с кем-то потрахаться без лишнего стресса? Нет, Дэн, это не то, как должно быть.  
Он закрыл глаза.  
\- Ты кого-то встретила?  
Небольшая и красноречивая пауза, потом Кэролайн сказала:  
\- Нет. Но что если встречу? Что если ты кого-то встретишь? Я не хочу, чтобы мы друг другу мешали.  
Его так и подмывало сказать: врешь, врешь, врешь, я же тебя насквозь вижу. Вместо этого Дэниел открыл глаза и сказал:  
\- Спасибо за заботу о моей личной жизни, это очень предусмотрительно с твоей стороны. Нет, правда, спасибо.  
Это заставило ее поморщиться.  
\- Я же сказала, это для нашего общего блага. Мы оба заслуживаем лучшего.  
\- Позволь мне самому решать, чего я заслуживаю, хорошо?  
Кэролайн встала.  
\- А ты позволь решать мне, - сказала она, не глядя на него. – Извини, правда. Я не могу больше так. Прости.  
Она оставила флакон духов на тумбочке, и на мгновение Дэниела охватило желание швырнуть им в закрывшуюся дверь, но вместо этого он бросил в нее подушкой, которая мягко ударилась о стену и упала на ковер.  
\- С Рождеством, Кэролайн! – крикнул он вдогонку и откинулся назад на кровати.

***

Они вышли из машины на Саус Одли Стрит, напротив дома, который выглядел так, будто его стоимость примерно равнялась годовому бюджету Лихтенштейна. Женщина нажала на дверной звонок. Считанные секунды спустя дверь приоткрылась, и на пороге появилась высокая светловолосая дама, которая обвела всех троих слегка озадаченным взглядом.  
\- Вы кто такая? – выпалил мальчик.  
Ее тонкие брови поднялись.  
\- Я могу то же самое спросить у вас.  
\- Я живу в этом доме!  
Взгляд карих глаз скользнул по рваной футболке, пыльным кедам, спутанным волосам.  
\- Очень смешно. Уходите, иначе я вызову полицию.  
\- Эй! Какого еще...  
Мужчина опустил твердую руку ему на плечо, и мальчик, как ни странно, замолк.  
\- Прошу прощения, мы, должно быть, ошиблись домом.  
Хозяйка дома не удостоила это ответом. Дверь захлопнулась.  
На улице уже не было холодно, но мальчика опять начинало трясти.  
\- Что происходит? – спросил он, поворачиваясь к мужчине. – Где моя мать?  
\- Я пока не могу ответить на этот вопрос, - сказал тот, окидывая взглядом улицу. – Минутку...  
Быстрыми шагами он направился к лотку с прессой, стоявшему неподалеку, взял утреннюю газету и пролистал, потом показал своей напарнице. Мальчик тоже бросил взгляд на страницы: первую полосу занимало сообщение о продолжающемся расследовании недавних террористических атак.  
\- Все то же самое, - сказала женщина, просмотрев газету до конца. – Да, и результаты футбольных матчей тоже остались прежними. Но это еще ничего не значит: мы никак не можем быть в курсе всего, что могло измениться.  
\- Нет, - согласился мужчина. – Но одно явное изменение у нас есть, возьмем его за основу. Возвращаемся в офис, нам нужен Эллис.  
\- Погодите, погодите! – мальчик сделал шаг вперед, загораживая им путь. – Вы собираетесь мне что-то объяснять или нет?  
\- Ты идешь с нами, - сказал мужчина. – Где-то неподалеку есть место, где можно укрыться от посторонних глаз?  
\- Я ничего вам не скажу, пока вы мне не объясните, что происходит!  
Соседняя дверь открылась, выпуская пожилую женщину, которая бросила неодобрительный взгляд на их компанию и, поджав губы, прошествовала мимо. Вздохнув, мужчина взял мальчика за локоть и отвел подальше от дома. Понизив голос, он начал:  
\- Твое путешествие в прошлое внесло определенные изменения во временную линию. Какого именно масштаба они достигли, мы пока не знаем, известно только одно – что-то произошло с твоей матерью.  
\- Это не значит, что ее больше нет, - вставила женщина, когда мальчик вздрогнул. – Мы найдем ее, но для этого нам нужно вернуться в офис.  
\- Но как... – мальчик нервно подергал цепочку на джинсах. – Как такое могло произойти? Я ничего там не делал.  
\- Мы это узнаем, - успокаивающе сказал мужчина. – Когда будет за что зацепиться, мы будем думать, что делать дальше. Но чем быстрее мы попадем к нашим приборам, тем лучше. Ну так что, здесь есть где спрятаться?  
Видимым усилием мальчик взял себя в руки.  
\- Да, - сказал он уже тверже. – Сейчас я покажу.

***

У него с собой было совсем немного вещей – на то, чтобы их собрать, ушло десять минут. Уже забрасывая рюкзак на плечо, Дэниел вспомнил, что так и не купил сувениры для коллег, но было поздно. Такси ожидало.  
\- Спасибо еще раз, - сказала Диана, маячившая в дверном проеме, и приподняла перед собой флакон с серебряной крышечкой, будто Дэниел мог забыть, за что она его благодарила.  
\- Не за что. Передай, пожалуйста, родителям, что меня срочно вызвали на работу, а Стефани...  
Он сделал глубокий вдох, одной рукой взъерошил волосы. Что ему на самом деле хотелось передать Стефани, так это "лучше я встречу Новый Год с людьми, которых знаю несколько месяцев, чем с тобой".  
\- А Стефани пожелай удачи.  
Диана кивнула и отступила в сторону от двери.  
\- С Новым Годом, бро.  
\- Взаимно.  
Дэниел был не из тех, кто любил обниматься по поводу и без, поэтому он просто потрепал ее по плечу и спустился вниз по лестнице, предусмотрительно пропуская ступеньки, которые поскрипывали. Снаружи он закрыл за собой дверь на ключ, спрятал его под коврик, задержался, чтобы бросить последний взгляд на сверкающие новогодней иллюминацией окна, и решительно направился к такси.  
Такси, конечно, было только для виду. Они проехали метров пятьсот, потом Дэниел попросил остановиться у темного переулка и вышел, оставив водителю на чай сумму, примерно покрывающую стоимость поездки до аэропорта. Если водителя это и удивило, то виду он не подал – только кивнул, пожелал веселых праздников и был таков.  
Он выждал пять минут, чтобы убедиться, что в переулке и его окрестностях действительно не было ни души, извлек из рюкзака планшет и набрал координаты лондонского офиса. Мгновение – и перед глазами все поплыло, а потом темнота сменилась белыми стенами.  
Знакомый коридор пустовал, почти нигде не горел свет, лишь гирлянды с огоньками поблескивали вдоль стен. Шаги отдавались эхом, словно в пещере. Ближе к комнате с номером 0-1 стали слышны звуки гитары. Кажется, у них там была вечеринка. Но, когда Дэниел открыл дверь, единственным человеком в комнате оказался Джо. Он поднял голову от гитары, поправил съезжающую набекрень шапку Санты и не без удивления сказал:  
\- Флетчер? Ты что здесь забыл?  
Дэниел передернул плечами и сбросил рюкзак прямо на пол, а вслед за ним и пальто.  
\- Не мог оставить тебя без присмотра.  
Комната слегка изменилась с тех пор, как он в последний раз здесь был. Теперь в центре стояла елка, довольно сильно перекошенная и не отличающаяся густотой, но щедро украшенная разномастными игрушками, а по мониторам были развешаны гирлянды. То тут, то там валялись открытые книги, а из-под дивана выглядывала пара домашних тапочек с заячьими ушами. Сразу видно было, что хозяин тапочек провел здесь почти безвылазно последние несколько дней: все помещение медленно, но верно превращалось в подобие его комнаты, не хватало разве что многочисленных флагов на стенах. И покрасить одну из стен в синий цвет.  
\- Что-то случилось? – спросил Джо с непривычным для него беспокойством в голосе.  
Оторвавшись от своих фантазий о перепланировке помещения, которые были куда приятнее, чем мысли о произошедшем, Дэниел опять пожал плечами.  
\- В двух словах: моя семья подозревает, что я состою в английской мафии, а моя девушка сделала себе подарок на Рождество и ушла. Если у тебя есть что сказать, чтобы убедить меня, что я не самый большой неудачник в этом земном полушарии, то это было бы очень кстати.  
Это все было чересчур откровенно, поэтому он не смотрел на Джо, чтобы не видеть его реакции. Повернулся только после того, как закончил – как раз вовремя, чтобы увидеть, как тот прищурился и задумчиво потеребил нижнюю струну на своей гитаре.  
\- А ты знаешь, - сказал он. – У меня действительно есть что сказать. Правда, это долгая история, но, думаю, она убедит тебя в том, что нет предела неудачливости...

***

Помещение, куда его привели, было все сплошь заставлено аппаратурой. Вдоль стен мерцали стройные ряды мониторов, к которым тут и там была подключена клавиатура. Мерно гудели системные блоки, подмигивали лампочки, изредка что-то попискивало. Комната выглядела, как берлога типичного хакера из голливудских фильмов, а мужчина, переезжающий на стуле от одного монитора к другому, выглядел как типичный хакер – худой, в очках и лысоватый. И он слегка заикался.  
\- В-вот, - отрывистым жестом он указал на очередной монитор. – Изображение с ближайшей камеры н-наблюдения. Я его уже стер, к-кстати.  
В мгновение ока мальчик очутился рядом с ними, заглядывая через плечо. На экране две фигуры шагали в одном направлении по зернисто-серому подобию Оксфорд-стрит. В какой-то момент одна из фигур, немного отстав, сделала очередной шаг и растворилась в воздухе, а другая продолжила шагать дальше и вскоре исчезла из поля обзора камеры.  
\- Погодите, - сказал мальчик, дергая себя за прядь волос. – Не так все было. Она стояла на месте, я стоял перед ней, я сделал шаг назад...  
Хакер разделил взгляд с первым мужчиной, который был, судя по всему, здесь главным.  
\- Н-нет, - сказал он. – Как только м-мы получили сигнал активации, я в-взломал сигнал камеры. Я видел это в реальном в-времени. Так все и б-было.  
\- Да нет же!  
Главный мужчина поднял руку, останавливая его.  
\- Это то, что записала камера, и то, что помнит Эллис, потому что это правда. Оно стало правдой в тот момент, когда произошли изменения. Я, ты и Аманда – мы помним, что на самом деле это не так, потому что мы втроем находились вне собственной временной линии, но боюсь, что для всех остальных реальность теперь иная... Включая и твою маму.  
Мальчик перевел взгляд на экран, где опять и опять повторялся тот же самый фрагмент.  
\- Вы много говорите, но я ничего не понимаю. Какая реальность? Почему она ушла?  
\- Окей, давайте просто попробуем ее найти в интернете, - вмешалась Аманда, до этого тихо наблюдавшая за развитием событий. – Может быть, это даст нам ответ.  
Эллис поправил очки и размял пальцы.  
\- Если она по-прежнему с-существует – а мы в-видели, что она существует, просто не там, где д-должна – то я ее найду. Как ее имя?  
\- Мария Лафайет Бернс, - сказал мальчик. – Лафайет – это девичья фамилия.  
Застучали по клавиатуре пальцы Эллиса. По монитору его ноутбука побежала колонка ссылок.  
\- Нет результатов д-для Марии Лафайет Бернс. Н-но Мария Лафайет существует. Это она?  
Мальчик бросил один взгляд на фотографию и кивнул.  
\- Да, это она.  
\- М-мария Лафайет, - прочитал Эллис. – Наследница сети магазинов "Лафайет" в Л-лондоне. Год рождения 1970, замужем за актером т-театра Марком Стэнбергом, д-дочь Анастасия...  
\- Что? – перебил мальчик. – Какой еще Марк, какая Анастасия? Ее мужа зовут Эдвард Бернс, у них нет детей, кроме меня!  
Двое мужчин опять переглянулись.  
\- Поищите меня, - сказал мальчик, кивая на экран ноутбука. – Джозеф Лэндон Бернс. Год рождения – 1990. Школа Хэрроу, если так будет легче.  
Но поиск не принес результатов. Ни в базе данных школы Хэрроу, ни где-либо еще Джозеф Лэндон Бернс не упоминался. Не существовало записей о его рождении, как не было и записей о бракосочетании Марии Лафайет и Эдварда Бернса. Имя "Эдвард Бернс" принесло огромное количество результатов, среди которых с большим трудом удалось отыскать нужного человека. Эдвард Бернс, которого помнил сын, был владельцем частной клиники, но теперь он был простым дантистом и состоял в браке с некоей Викторией Граймс. Ничто не указывало на то, что он вообще когда-либо виделся с Марией Лафайет.  
Эллис ввел в строку поиска имена еще нескольких человек, которых назвал мальчик: его одноклассники, соседи и просто знакомые. Все они, насколько можно было судить по информации в общем доступе, продолжали жить прежней жизнью без каких-либо изменений. Что бы ни произошло, затронуло это только одну семью.  
\- Я что-то случайно сделал? – спросил мальчик, беспомощно переводя взгляд с одного мрачного лица на другое. – Стоит выдохнуть не так в прошлом, и тебя уже не существует?  
Мужчина, который был здесь, очевидно, главным, покачал головой.  
\- Такого обычно не происходит. Пожалуйста, Джозеф, вспомни еще раз все, что ты делал в промежутке между тем моментом, как переместился и тем, как мы тебя нашли.  
Взгляд мальчика на мгновение обратился в себя.  
\- Стоял на месте. Спросил, где я, и мне кто-то ответил. Потом появились вы. Это все, честное слово. Прошло ведь всего... как вы там сказали, две минуты?  
На высоком лбу мужчины внезапно появилась глубокая складка.  
\- Да, - медленно сказал он. – Всего две минуты. Скажи мне, Джозеф, что ты знаешь о молодости своих родителей? В восемьдесят четвертом твоей матери было...  
\- Четырнадцать. Отцу было шестнадцать. Они... – мальчик осекся. – Ох, черт. Какой это был месяц? Конец восемьдесят четвертого? Начало?  
\- Декабрь, - ответил Эллис. – Д-двадцать девятое декабря.

***

\- Это была семейная легенда, - продолжал Джо, глядя в потолок. – Как однажды под Новый Год четырнадцатилетняя Мария встретила своего будущего мужа. Она выходила из магазина на Оксфорд-стрит, он пробегал мимо, они столкнулись, она выронила свои покупки и разбила хрустальную фигурку лошади, которую купила в подарок брату. Эдвард жутко смутился, предложил заплатить, хотя у него и не было с собой таких денег, но Мария не растерялась и сказала, что если он действительно хочет загладить свою вину, пускай вернется завтра в это же время на это же место. На следующий день они оба вновь были там. А потом они жили долго и счастливо, вот только не в этой реальности.  
\- Так что же именно случилось?  
\- Ты знаешь о том, что коррекцию памяти нужно проводить с большой осторожностью? Конечно, знаешь. И Шеф тоже знал, но у него не было выбора. Когда он отдал распоряжение стереть последние две минуты из памяти каждого человека в радиусе пятидесяти метров, он не мог знать, что за это время Мария и Эдвард успели встретиться, перекинуться парой фраз и разбежаться в разные стороны. Они забыли друг о друге, и, конечно, сына для них больше не существовало. Поэтому Мария и прошла мимо на записях камер: когда реальность переписалась, они стали двумя незнакомыми людьми, случайно оказавшимися в одном месте. Вот тебе вершина невезения – случайно помешать своим родителям пожениться. Нарочно не придумаешь, да?  
Он не знал, что и сказать. Вся эта история звучала слишком странно, чтобы быть правдой, даже с учетом того, что за последние полгода Дэниел повидал немало странных вещей.  
\- Но разве это не должно было привести к его исчезновению?  
Джо пожал плечами.  
\- В тот момент он находился вне времени, и никакие изменения не могли его затронуть.  
Логично. Насколько поведение времени вообще было логичным.  
\- И что было потом? Как они это исправили?  
\- Это уже нельзя было исправить. Инструкция, пункт седьмой: объект, ставший причиной изменений, должен оставаться в прошлом, пока ситуация не будет исправлена. В тот момент, когда он возвращается в настоящее, факт перемещения во времени подтверждается, а на этом нужно ставить точку.  
Дэниел никогда не понимал, почему все именно так, и подозревал, что никогда и не поймет.  
\- Понятно, - сказал он. – Но что произошло с мальчиком дальше?  
\- С ним все в порядке, - Джо поерзал на диване, сделал глубокий вдох и повернулся к нему, прежде чем продолжить: - Европейское отделение его усыновило, выкормило и воспитало, так что у него не было выбора, кроме как остаться и начать приносить пользу. Шеф даже раздобыл фальшивые документы – на настоящее имя, что, наверное, бывает нечасто. Хотя нет, вру: от "Лэндон" мы избавились. Эта часть мне никогда не нравилась...  
К чести Дэниела, до него дошло все-таки раньше, чем Джо произнес последнюю фразу. За считанные мгновения он сопоставил все факты – то, как Джо никогда не говорил о семье, то, как держался так, будто проработал в патруле с десяток лет (так оно и было, господи), то, как Шеф позволял ему вещи, которые не сошли бы с рук никому другому – и пришел к единственному возможному выводу.  
\- Черт, Джо, - не слишком содержательно сказал он.  
Тот лишь развел руками и неожиданно неловко улыбнулся, будто извинялся. Джо не должен был выглядеть виноватым – это было просто неестественно – и грустным он тоже не должен был выглядеть. Собственные проблемы были напрочь позабыты: с чужими Дэниел всегда управлялся лучше. Обычно решение заключалось в том, чтобы предложить чашку чая и выслушать, потом по возможности пойти разобраться с источником неприятностей, и если в этом конкретном случае разобраться было не в его силах, то заварить чай он точно мог. Он собирался уже это предложить, когда Джо добавил:  
\- Я встретил ее на улице один раз, вместе с дочерью. Не знаю, почему я надеялся, что они меня узнают, но они прошли мимо. Хотя эта Анастасия выглядит как моя точная копия в юбке.  
\- Она, должно быть, красивая девушка, - ляпнул Дэниел и тут же пожалел, что не может провалиться – куда угодно, в прошлое, сквозь обивку дивана, без разницы. – В смысле... Хочешь чаю?  
По крайней мере, это заставило Джо рассмеяться.  
\- Нет, спасибо, - сказал он. – Я бы тебя представил, но увы, мы с ней не знакомы. А мораль этой истории такова: может, у тебя и не самая идеальная семья в мире, но пока они помнят о твоем существовании, все можно исправить. Ну, или отправиться в прошлое и убить их, раз уж все равно физически это тебя из существования не сотрет.  
Он выдохнул с легким смешком. Ссора с сестрой уже казалась чем-то далеким и незначительным. Они с самого детства цапались с завидной регулярностью, и почему он на этот раз решил отреагировать так бурно?  
\- Я им позвоню.  
\- Что же касается твоей девушки – да, хреново, но, как бы грубо это ни звучало, первая любовь редко живет вечно.  
\- Она не была моей первой любовью, - сказал Дэниел зачем-то.  
\- И не будет последней. А теперь выбирай: мы можем сидеть и плакать вместе, или я могу научить тебя играть что-нибудь, пока никто не слышит.  
Может быть, это был и не лучший способ справляться с проблемами, но Дэниел его одобрял всем сердцем. Для полного счастья не хватало только чая.  
\- Согласен, - сказал он и потянулся за гитарой, которая лежала за диваном. И остановился. – Подожди-ка. Помнишь случай в Донецке? Шеф тогда сказал, что временная линия сопротивляется изменениям. Почему на этот раз сломать ее было так легко? Почему твои родители не встретились случайно еще раз?  
\- Я думал об этом, и я на самом деле не знаю, - сказал Джо. – Может быть, это судьба. Может быть, тому парню на роду было написано умереть, а мне – оказаться здесь. Может, вся жизнь вела меня именно к этому моменту. Может, я вообще не имею значения, а главное – это ты. Кто знает? Ты ведь тоже переписал историю как-то раз, Дэнни-бой. Кстати говоря, у меня есть идея...  
\- Нет, - решительно сказал Дэниел. – Нет-нет-нет, только не "Битлз".  
Но закончилось все, конечно, именно этой песней. 

***

Аманда показала ему стратегически важные пункты вроде столовой и библиотеки, выдала ворох одежды и чистое постельное белье и велела отыскать на втором этаже комнату номер 68 и обращаться, если ему что-либо было нужно. Комнату он нашел не сразу, пришлось пройтись по серому, мрачному коридору, разглядывая серые, мрачные двери, ничем не отличающиеся друг от друга. На половине из них даже не было номеров, но на шестьдесят восьмой он был, хоть шестерка и висела вниз головой на одном гвозде.  
Повернув ключ, торчавший в замке, мальчик открыл дверь. То, что предстало его взору, было одновременно лучше и хуже того, что он ожидал увидеть. По сравнению с коридором здесь было еще неплохо: просто маленькая, душная комната с голыми стенами. Вот только все – окно без занавесок, узкая и неудобная на вид кровать, небольшой шкаф и письменный стол – было здесь каким-то выцветшим, совсем как одежда у него в руках.  
Он уронил свою ношу на голую кровать, потом расшнуровал кеды и выступил из них, хотя пол был довольно пыльным. Подумав, стащил узкие джинсы и оставил их на спинке стула. Футболка была следующей: ее он повесил на вешалку, найденную в шкафу, и на гвоздь в стене над кроватью – там, где в школьной спальне висел плакат его любимой группы. Цепочку, которая была обмотана вокруг запястья, он разложил на столе в форме знака вопроса. Теперь комната приобрела чуть более обжитой вид.  
Вздохнув, мальчик сел на кровать, отодвинув гору тряпья, потом лег и свернулся калачиком, лицом к стене.  
\- Извини, - прошептал он едва слышно. – Я не хотел. Я это просто так сказал...

ПРОДОЛЖЕНИЕ СЛЕДУЕТ

**Works inspired by this one:**

  * [Нерассказанное: сентябрь 2005 (Untold: September 2005)](https://archiveofourown.org/works/5541152) by [Die_Melodie](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Die_Melodie/pseuds/Die_Melodie)
  * [Нерассказанное: Лондон, 2005-2008 / Untold: London, 2005-2008](https://archiveofourown.org/works/12579856) by [Die_Melodie](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Die_Melodie/pseuds/Die_Melodie)




End file.
